1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor structures and processing; more specifically, it relates to a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor compatible with high K dielectric materials and copper metallurgy and the method of fabricating the MIM.
2. Background of the Invention
MIM capacitors are increasingly being used in integrated circuits, especially those integrated circuits used in radio frequency (RF) and other high-frequency applications. The requirements for high performance capacitors compatible with ever high frequency applications has driven the industry to use high-k dielectric materials for the insulator in the MIM capacitor. However, high-k dielectrics have serious shortcomings when used in integrated circuits having copper interconnections, most notably the poor resistance to copper diffusion, which can lead to yield or reliability problems. Therefore, there is a need for a MIM structure and fabrication method compatible with copper interconnection technology.